A series of separate training sessions were conducted on the JEOL HX-110 and AX-505 double focussing mass spectrometers, as well as the PerSeptive Biosystems and Vestec MALDI mass spectrometers. Individual hands-on training was provided for nine graduate students, four post doctoral researchers, and one visiting professor. The training included both general operation of mass spectrometers and specific techniques related to individual research projects. These techniques included GC-MS (EI, ECNI, SIM, and HR) FAB (HR and LR), FD and various MS/MS experiments. We are also providing training in some basic biochemical methodologies, such as microbore HPLC and enzymatic digestions, which are used in concert with MALDI-MS for protein characterization (e.g., peptide mass mapping).